


Visiting Hours

by kesktoon04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: Sam x ReaderWord Count: 830Warnings: Much angst. Like most of the on shot, but it’s also fluff in a way





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Sam x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 830
> 
> Warnings: Much angst. Like most of the on shot, but it’s also fluff in a way

It has been three months since your death. The guys were not talking it well. Whenever they weren’t on a hunt, Dean was drinking some kind of alcohol and Sam was just plain… broken. He would constantly be locked in his room with the lights off, replaying the night that you died in his head, over and over again.

One day on their way to a local hunt, Sam was staring out the window silently as Dean drove down the back roads into the town. It was eerie because Dean didn’t have his mullet rock music playing for once. It was too quiet so Dean spoke up.

“Sam…” Dean started softly, “Y/N wouldn’t have wanted this.”

“You didn’t know her! Not like I did.” Sam’s voice broke and he glanced at his brother with tears already forming in his hazel eyes. His voice is barely above a whisper, “It’s my fault that she’s not here with us.”

Dean shook his head, his gaze hard, straight ahead of him. “No, Sam! It’s not your fault, you didn’t kill Y/N.”

Sam looks down, “I didn’t save her either.”

“Sam you couldn’t! The Wendigo took all of us, she was just the unlucky one.”

The younger Winchester ignores Dean and goes back to silently staring out the car window. Except this time, with tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. Dean pulls the car over and stares at Sam with a sad, curious look.

Sam sighs and asks, “What, Dean?”

“When was the last time you went?” Dean asks gently, “To see Y/N.”

“Her funeral,” Sam admits looking at his hands in his lap, “I can’t go again. It’s too hard, Dean.”

Dean shakes his head and starts the Impala back up. “It is hard, you’re right. But it helps.” He turns around and starts driving in the direction that they came from.

Sam’s voice cracks again when he talks, “The hunt, Dean.”

“This is more important.”

When Dean pulls into the cemetery that you are buried in, Sam closes his eyes. Den parks the car a short walking distance from your grave and walks to Sam’s side of the car. When he sees that Sam is leaning forward with his head in his hands he taps the window.

With a sad look and a short sigh, Sam steps out of the car and brushes his shaggy, brown hair back. Sam reaches for the door handle, but Dean steps in front of him. “You know Dean, I don’t think it’s visiting hours, we can come back later-”

“Sam.”

“I can’t do this Dean.” Sam looks down again and closes his eyes, “I can’t go and see where Y/N is buried Dean. It makes it too real.”

Dean nods, “You owe it to yourself, man. You owe it to her.”

Sam’s guilt rushes back to him in a crashing wave and he looks at Dean. “I know Dean. Alright? I get it!” He rubs his face and starts walking to where her freshly dug grave was. “Dean, I’m-” Sam turns to talk to his brother, only to find that he had stopped by the Impala.

After a few more minutes of walking past hundreds of other people that left the Earth too soon, Sam made it to your grave. He steadied himself with a deep breath before kneeling next to the upturned soil.

“Oh, Y/N…” He reaches out and skims his hand over the marble headstone. “It’s not fair. It should be me in your place right now, and I’m so, so sorry-” The sudden sobs wracking Sam’s body is what causes him to stop talking this time. He falls forward and rests his hands on the grass as his tears fertilize the soil covering you up.

He doesn’t know how long he was sitting there, just sobbing and praying that maybe you’d come back to him. It’s hard to keep track of time when grieving. Soon after he had stopped crying and was just shaking with dry tears, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sammy… Come here.” Dean crouched next to his brother and opened his arms. He hadn’t been expecting Sam to be so willing to hug him, so when the tall man tightly wound his arms around his brother, Dean was surprised.

The tears start again and Dean just sits there trying to comfort his truly broken brother. “Shh, Sam, it’s alright. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” Sam nods and pulls away glancing at Dean’s shirt, the shoulder stained with tears. 

“Sorry, De-”

“Don’t be. I understand Sam.”

Dean stood up holding a hand out for Sam to stand as well. They both start walking back to the Impala in a comfortable silence. Little did Sam know, you were watching the whole thing. Trying as hard as you could to bring your hand up just enough to rest it on his arm and tell him that everything was fine. That you were fine.

You loved him before and you love him now. Hopefully visiting hours will last a long, long time.


End file.
